dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Smith caste
The smith caste is the caste of dwarven society responsible for the means of production and their applied use. Their work is intimately tied to that of the artisan caste as the two castes work in tandem to create armor and weaponry and other items. Artisans ornament the items crafted by the smith caste. Background According to legend one of seven dwarven brothers, Orzatyar, forged the first swords and thus founded the Smith Caste.According to Shaper Czibor in Dragon Age: Origins. Orzammar is the ancestral seat of the Smith and Mining castes.Codex entry: Orzammar History: Chapter One In the complex web that is dwarven society, the Smiths are responsible for providing the finished goods required by the other castes, such as weapons and armor for the Warrior caste and tools for the Mining caste. Some smiths are also experienced rune crafters. As with the other castes, there are draconian rules governing many aspects of their lives, such as inheritance, marriage, etc. There appears to be some leniency in terms of smiths selling their own merchandise, however. For example, Janar is a smith but he also acts as a merchant and owns a shop, meaning that the Smith caste may be allowed to act as merchants under certain circumstances. Another case is that of Garin, a lyrium-addled smith now acting as a shopkeep in the Orzammar Commons. Named after Paragon Hirol, the great thaig of Kal'Hirol served as the center of learning of the smith caste. However with the thaig's fall during the First BlightBased on the icon's description while viewing the World map. a lot of dwarven smithing knowledge was lost too.Mentioned by Sigrun when viewing the thaig, near the Knotwood Hills entrance. Smiths jockey for position amongst others of their caste by displaying their skill and prowess in competitions.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, pp. 14-15 Other dwarves delight in buying the displays of craftsmanship these competitions produce. Weaponsmiths, followed by armorers, are the most highly regarded smiths. Known Smith houses Smith houses are listed in an alphabetical order and those whose status is unknown have their name italicized. * Almas''Based on Everd's Sword description as well as on other equipment of his. * ''DuralCodex entry: Hands of the Carta * Etoras''Based on Dwarven Noble Armor description. * ''Galro''Based on Aeducan Mace description. * ''Merow''Based on Superior Dwarven Guard Armor description. * ''Paedus''Based on Dwarven Noble Armored Boots description. * ''RaedCodex entry: Aurvar's Prize * ''Tollar''Based on the description of Dwarven Armor, Dwarven Armored Boots and Dwarven Helmet. * ''Turana''Based on Trian's Maul and Aeducan Shield descriptions. * ''Uldra''Based on Diamond Maul description. * ''Weyro''Based on Champion's Shield description. Known members * Bardin: A runecrafter who fell in love with Mayla, a noblewoman.Codex entry: Bardin's Folly * Branka * Dagna * Garin * Janar * Khern: He became a Grey Warden and fought at Garahel's side during the Fourth Blight. He is also credited for creating superior axes.Based on the Axe of the Grey description. * Ruck * Filda * TeruckBased on Ruck's Shield description.: Deceased husband of Filda, father of Ruck. * Thaulid Hammerspur Notes * During the events of the Fifth Blight, the smith House Turana seems to be one of the leading smith houses as they craft weapons for the royal House Aeducan. The noble House Dace is also known to be an important ally of the Smith caste.Based on The Crafthall's Wall description. * Droplets of molten metal that fall from the forges of the dwarven smiths are often collected and worn for good luck.Based on Smith's Heart description. Heraldry H smithcrfa 0.png See also References Category:Smith caste Category:Castes Category:Dwarven lore